Some conventional devices for protecting an electric component (referred to as “protecting device” hereinafter) with this type can be fixed with a single inserting operation. Such a protecting device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. H02-33478.
Hereinafter a description is made for the above-mentioned conventional protecting device with reference to FIGS. 7 and 8. FIG. 7 is an exploded perspective view of the above-mentioned device and FIG. 8 is an enlarged side view of the above-mentioned device in a state of being mounted.
In FIGS. 7 and 8, electromotive compressor unit 10 containing its electromotive compressing element (not illustrated) is mounted thereon with glass terminal 15 for supplying the above-mentioned electromotive compressing element with electricity. Glass terminal 15 is connected with electric components 19a and 19b for protecting or starting the above-mentioned electromotive compressing element.
Bracket 20, made of a bend formed iron plate, such as a cold-rolled or hot-rolled steel plate, is fastened to electromotive compressor unit 10 so as to enclose glass terminal 15. Bracket 20 is attached thereon with cover 50 for covering electric components 19a and 19b. Bracket 20 has locking holes 45 on the right and left sides bend formed, facing each other across glass terminal 15.
Cover 50 is formed from synthetic resin material such as polypropylene (PP) or polycarbonate (PC), injection molded. Cover 50 has tapered ratchet 70 for engaging locking hole 45, on the inner wall surface at a position corresponding to locking hole 45 provided on bracket 20.
Hereinafter, a description is made for the actions of the protecting device composed as described above.
Electric component 19 is inserted and fixed in glass terminal 15.
When inserting cover 50 for covering electric component 19 into bracket 20, the following actions occur as a result that tapered ratchets 70 touch the right and left sides of bracket 20 having locking holes 45. That is, the right and left wall surfaces provided thereon with ratchets 70 of cover 50 are distorted outward from the right and left sides of bracket 20; tapered ratchets 70 are fastened to locking holes 45 of bracket 20; and cover 50 is fixed to bracket 20 with a single operation.
In the above-mentioned conventional makeup, however, in order to detach cover 50 from bracket 20, the right and left wall surfaces provided thereon with ratchets 70 of cover 50 need to be respectively distorted outward from the right and left sides of bracket 20, to detach ratchets 70 from locking holes 45 of bracket 20. Consequently, cover 50 formed from synthetic resin material may be largely distorted, resulting in fracture.